Ash Adventure
by Husker Free Wolf
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are trasported to the real world were Pokemon do not inhabit the earth. There they meet a stange girl (An OC) who guides them through this adventure of a life time. No real pairing, K to T at some point if i continue. NO HURTFUL WORDS PLEASE!


Ash Adventure

We welcome our hero back to an unknown world.

After a strong and most powerful Pokémon used its powers to send Ash and Pikachu into a vortex through space and time...

They find their self's in a field...

Pikachu was the first to awake from falling out of the sky and being knocked out.

It all happened so fast...

Moving over to his trainer, the mouse Pokémon lightly pushed on his sleeping friend.

After no movement, Pikachu suddenly tried to shock Ash.

But nothing happened, not even a spark from him...

Shocked, by new means, the yellow and brown mouse continued to try and summon his powers.

In all that time, Ask started to wake up.

"P-Pikachu?" The now 15 year old trainer mumbled and slowly sat up straight.

Turning to him, the human was hugged by his friend, and Ash hugged him back.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" He asked.

**"Pika-Pika!" **

"Good, I am glad you're safe."

Looking around, Ash saw a town off in the distance.

The two just had to walk through some forest and they would be there.

"I wonder where we are." Ash wondered out loud.

**"Pika?"**

So standing up, Ash and Pikachu walked on, not knowing that the place they had fallen onto was a whole new world, a whole new place...Called the United States.

Ash first checked if he and Pikachu were alright, but when he reached for one of his Pokeball's, they were gone...

The Pokémon who brought them here must have taken them!

Treading along a path way just barley over grown by vines and tree branches, the two had never seen plants like this...

Tall trees, long ferns and the air smell of smoke were circulating around the two.

Making haste, Ash started into a slow jog, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and watched as the forest floor was speeding by as Ash ran faster.

Suddenly popping out of the trees, the friends found a sight they had never seen.

The city they were looking at was huge, miles of land, thousands of houses and tons of people.

Ash walked farther into the open and noticed a sign, walking to it and reading it, Ash looked at Pikachu.

"We just came out of a park..." He said and his furry friend nodded in reply.

Turning around, they walked over to a bench and sat down.

Ash didn't have his backpack, it was tossed aside for the battle and now the trainer was left to fend off the harshness of urban living with his best friend.

Pikachu suddenly let out a noise and Ash felt him trembling.

Suddenly hearing what sounded like barking, the human turned around to see a dog.

Of course, Ash didn't know what it was; all he has ever seen was types of Pokémon...

Barking and snarling at the two, the mouse Pokémon saw as the stray dog Jumped at Ash.

"AH!"

**"PIKA!?"**

On instinct, the electric type jumped in the air and tried to shock the dog, but nothing happened, with a gasp of surprise, Pikachu landed on the dogs face and started scratching at it, soon after he jumped off and ran back to Ash.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack now!" Ask commanded.

Using a normal type move, Pikachu bolted at the dog and bashed heads with it.

The stray fell back a few feet and lay on the ground.

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash jumped with joy and picked his friend up to place him on his shoulder.

But suddenly, the dog got back up and ran off with a whimper.

Ash stood there for a moment.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon that was." He questioned.

Pikachu was rubbing his head and chuing to himself.

"Are you okay?" Ash said, bending down and softly petting the mouse's head.

**"Chu...Pika Pi."**The Pokémon replied.

"Alright…Lets continue finding out where we are, okay."

Pikachu nodded and smiled.

With a short sigh, Ash walked on through the park and stopped at a road filled with cars.

It was a called a highway.

Something the Pokémon world didn't really have, not like what Ash saw any ways.

"Whoa! What's with this?" Ash exclaimed.

**"Pika?"**

Ash turned to his right and looked on, cars were driving around and making loud noises, interrupting the silence and tainting the fresh air with exhaust.

"Let's go the other way..." Ash suggested.

Switching fully around, the 15 year old walked forward a few feet before a scream raised, and the trainer turned to see a girl staring at him with huge eyes and an open mouth.

The girl was around his age, 15-16 maybe.

Long brown hair with a green blue streak down the side, brown eyes, jeans, purple tee shirt with combat boots and black biker gloves.

But what set her apart from people Ash had seen before was that the girl was wearing a dog collar with a metal leash that was hooked to her belt loop.

She ran up to the trainer and Pikachu so fast they only had time to flinch.

"Oh my gosh! What is that?" She gasped, pointing to the Pokémon resting on Ash's shoulder.

Looking at her, the two were quite for a moment, and then the trainer said slowly.

"Haven't you ever seen a Pokémon?"

* * *

This Story just so happens to be a test.

If there are misspellings and what not, don't bitch okay! I am deeply sorry. :P

Anyone likes it...Please comment.

Don't think there's a pairing here eather.

Not looking for advice or anything, just wanna know if ya'll like it or what not, but go ahead if you wanna say something...I won't bit ya.

If ya do love it, i might just continue it.

~Husker


End file.
